


Stealing Pandora

by amaresu



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-14
Updated: 2009-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker accidentally steals a rather important artifact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing Pandora

She hadn't meant to steal it. Not really. She'd just been exploring a private collection in Switzerland. While the owner was in Brazil. The world was full of people too rich for words and Parker had found that they tended to have the coolest stuff. So, really, it had been something more for her to test her skills with then a shopping trip. Rich people also tended to be very dedicated to tracking down their property. Especially property behind this much security.

So it was an impulse steal. She'd turned the corner after a gallery of statues and there it had been sitting. It was the only case in the room, lit from overhead. The room was small and from what Parker could see there was only the one entrance. It was only natural for her to take a closer look. After all something kept like that must be good.

She'd been a bit disappointed when she stopped outside the case. Inside, sitting on a cream colored cushion, was a box. It wasn't an interesting box, no gold or jewels or even fancy woodwork. Just a plain box, almost like something the kids had made in woodshop during high school, not much bigger than her hands really. It was also pretty battered, covered in dents and gouges. The wood it was made out of was faded with the varnish almost completely gone.

Still, there had been something about it that called to her. She'd had the case open before she really started to think about what she was doing and at that point there was no going back. It was the work of minutes to get the box out and then to be able to properly look at it. For some reason she knew she shouldn't open it and instead carefully packed it into her bag and left.

It was over a year later before she managed to shake all of the retrieval experts from her trail. By that time she knew what she'd stolen. Sometimes she'd just look at it and try to imagine how everything could've fit inside of it. The rest of the time she kept it in a storage locker with her stuffed rabbit.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Stealing Pandora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364340) by [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty)




End file.
